1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a vehicle headlamp that changes a light distribution pattern in response to environments under which a vehicle travels.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle headlamp of a multi-lamp type including plural lamp units each of which has an inherent light distribution characteristic has been known. In such a vehicle headlamp, plural lamps are selectively turned on, and illumination light of the turned-on lamps are integrated, to thereby form light distribution patterns having pattern shapes and/or light intensity distributions which are adapted to a variety of vehicle traveling situations (see, for example, JP 2004-95480 A (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,891,333) and JP 2007-134052 A (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 7,744,261)).